


Gamers: the musical

by raPWNzel



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Murder, RPF, Suicide, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raPWNzel/pseuds/raPWNzel
Summary: This is the story of Daniel Howell, a nerdy teenage misfit who manages to make his way into one of the most popular groups at CJS high school: the Gamers. But before he adjusts to his new life, Daniel falls for the dangerous new kid Phil Lester When Felix kicks him out of the group, Dan decides to kiss major ass… but Phil has other plans.





	Gamers: the musical

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work and I apologize for it being so rushed and so strict with the original. I wanted to get this out ASAP! I promise future chapters will be much more intricate, but for now enjoy the intro to the Dan and Phil Heathers AU!

September 1st 1989  
Dear Diary,  
I believe I am a good person ya know I think there’s good in everyone but…  
Dan wrote strolling through the cafeteria  
Here we are. First day of senior year! And I look around at these kids I’ve known all my life and I ask myself...what happened?  
Dan continued walking as he heard familiar calls of names such as “Freak, slut, burn-out, bug eyes, poser, lard ass”  
We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased  
Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies,eating paste  
Then we got bigger, that was the trigger, like the Huns invading Rome  
Dan crashed into a boy and was met with a loud grunt  
“Ugh! Oh! Sorry…” Dan apologized and went on his way  
Welcome to my school, this ain't no high school, this is the thunder dome. Hold your breath and count the days we’re graduating soon.  
college will be paradise if i’m not dead by June, but I know, I know, life can be beautiful.   
I pray, I pray, for a better way. If we changed back then, we can change again. We can be   
beautiful…..just not today  
Dan continued writing in his diary as cafeteria high jinks continued around him. It wasn’t until he received his lunch tray that he stopped writing and set his diary down, before almost immediately having the lunch tray smacked out of his hands by none other than PJ Ligouri.   
“Football player, Third year being linebacker, And eighth year of smacking lunch trays as well as being a huge dick.” Dan mumbled under his breath  
“What did you say skank?” PJ spoke with distaste in his mouth  
“AHHH NOTHING!!” Dan ran almost colliding into his best friend Louise  
“Hey Louise.” Dan greeted, distressed about what had just occurred with PJ  
“Hey,” Louise greeted back slightly flustered,” We on for movie night?”  
“Yeah, you’re on Jiffy Pop detail.”  
“I rented The Princess Bride!”  
“Don’t you have it memorized by now?”  
“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a happy ending.”  
Louise then proceeded to have her lunch tray smacked as well, by the second in command next to PJ, Chris Kendall. He’s the smartest guy on the football team...which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf. When PJ smacked Dan’s lunch tray he had no issue, but as soon as Chris messed with his friend, Dan blew up.  
“Hey! Pick that up! Right now!”  
“I’m sorry,” Chris glared at Dan, “Are you actually talking to me?”  
“Yes I am! I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend! You’re a high school has-been waiting to happen, a future gas station attendant.” Dan stood his ground, surprised at how confident he sounded.   
“You have a zit right there.” Chris poked at Dan’s forehead causing the crowd that had gathered around the confrontation to laugh and point at him.  
Dear Diary,  
Why?  
And then, as they walked in, a chorus of angels seemed to sing.  
The Gamers  
Mark Fischbach, Captain of the Basketball team, He is loaded because his mom sells engagement rings.  
Sean “Jack” Mcloughlin, no discernible personality traits, but he has an Irish accent.  
And Felix Kjellberg, the Almighty.   
He is a mythic bitch.  
They were never bothered, never harassed, even idolized. Dan would give anything to be like them.  
His chance came, strangely of all places, in the restroom.  
He overheard The Gamers being chewed out by Mrs. Wojcicki for being late. With no hall pass in sight Dan saw his chance to step in, after all,despite his own terrible handwriting, he was very good at forging notes.  
“Actually Mrs . Wojcicki we are all out of class on a hall pass...yearbook committee.”  
Mrs. Wojcicki skimmed the note before hesitantly saying  
“I see you’re all listed. Hurry up and get where you’re going.” and handing the note back to Dan who promptly had it taken from him once again by Felix  
“This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?” he asked, manipulation heavy in his tone  
“Dan..uh...Howell...I crave a boon.”  
“What boon?”  
“Let me sit at your table at lunch..please? Just once! If all the other kids know you guys tolerate me they’d leave me alone.”   
The trio began to laugh and Dan rushed out his next sentence before he could face rejection   
“I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes.”  
“How about prescriptions?” The green-haired gamer chimed in.  
“Shut up Jack!”  
“Sorry Felix…”  
“You know for a greasy little nobody...you do have good bone structure.” Felix stepped forward, gently tilting Dan’s head from side to side.  
“And a symmetrical face! If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull i’d have matching halves...That’s very important.” Mark dragged the tip of his finger down the front of Dan’s face causing Dan to squirm at the contact.   
Felix further examined Dan saying, “ You know, we could make you popular. An important part of our group...okay?” Dan replied rapidly  
“Okay!”  
When Dan returned to the cafeteria the next day, in tote with the gamers, everyone seemed to look at him in a different light. They seemed to sing his name. He had reached his dream of being above it all.   
And it was a beautiful frickin day.


End file.
